


Life Affirming

by chelztoddbrooke



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelztoddbrooke/pseuds/chelztoddbrooke
Summary: An emergency at work pushes Agron and Nasir into finally taking that next step.** No longer part of "The Road to The Goat Farm" series. Stand alone fic. :)
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	1. Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> So this work will have 3 chapters, I am hoping by posting the first one I will be quick to finish the following two.
> 
> There is just a hint, a mere suggestion of gun violence, so please be aware. 
> 
> Other than that, this chapter is little more than filthy smut. You've been warned. ;)

_Have you seen the news?_

Agron frowned at the vague text. He didn’t like to have his phone out in class, as it set a bad example for his students. However, he didn’t typically get text from Nasir in the middle of the day either.

_No. Something I need to see?_

The man didn’t wait for a response, he clicked over to his newsfeed, scrolling to find what his boyfriend could be referring to.

**Shots Fired: Angelwood Children’s Hospital**

Agron’s blood ran cold. The three dots on his text screen were taking too long for his liking. He rattled off another response.

_Please tell me you’re ok._

_I’m fine, everyone’s fine. It was in the parking lot. We’re on lockdown, but should be lifted soon. I just didn’t want you to see the news and panic._

_Thank God. Text me when you get the all clear. Love you._

_Love you too. Talk soon._

Agron looked back up at his class. They were getting restless as more people began finishing their assignment. It took him longer than he cared to admit to remember what he had assigned them. His mind was firmly on Nasir. He knew his attention would be divided until he could personally confirm the man was ok. Unfortunately, that would have to wait until his free period over lunch.

* * *

Nasir’s phone buzzed against his thigh. He slipped it out of his pocket and discretely read the text under the table.

_Are you somewhere I can see you?_

He glanced back up, reading the room. The official incident debriefing was winding down and then he would head back to the hospital campus to brief his employees and volunteers on the morning’s events. He text Agron the address of the county building that headquartered their incident command for the day. They were still on limited access which meant only necessary personnel and visitors. Agron didn’t fall into either of those categories. Normally he prided himself on compartmentalization, easily keeping his work and his personal life separate. However, after the morning’s event he was desperate to see Agron and considering the near endless flood of texts he’d gotten, Agron was nearly as desperate to see him.

_Be there in ten_

Nearly ten minutes later to the second, Agron appeared in the doorway. Nasir caught his eyes and nodded. The moderator was finishing up his final thought and would then ask for questions. As soon as he did, Nasir slipped out of the conference room. Without a word, he slid his hand into Agron’s and tugged him down the hall. He tired every doorknob until he found an empty musty office. They stumbled into the room, clicking the lock behind them.

Agron crowded Nasir against the deserted desk. The smaller man let out a soft gasp as the solid surface hit the back of his thighs. Agron gripped his chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

“You ok?” He asked. Nasir nodded, reaching out for a fist full of Agron’s shirt, pulling him down for a fierce kiss. Agron allowed himself to fall forward, his hands finding purchase on the desk top. He growled deep in his throat as Nasir tugged his bottom lip between his teeth. Absently, he noticed the man’s knee pushing between his thighs, grazing against his quickly growing erection. He nearly bucked into the friction.

Nasir licked into Agron’s mouth, tasting every piece of him. He could feel the man’s desperation in every movement and it was only fueling his own. His hand fumbled with the hem of Agron’s shirt, relentlessly searching for skin.

“Woah, hey!” Agron yelped as his shirt was nearly yanked from his body.

“Just...let me,” Nasir husked, slowly blinking up at him. In those eyes blown wide with arousal, Agron saw exactly what Nasir was requesting. Something life affirming. For both of them.

“Ok,” he consented easily. Nasir released his shirt, more interested in his pants. Agron hissed as Nasir extracted his cock from his boxers. “Fuck...” he sighed, eyes rolling skyward. He felt like he’d been waiting for this moment forever.

“That comes next,” Nasir replied absently, licking his lips as he eyed the heavy cock in his hand. For a moment he considered taking it into his mouth but ultimately decided against it, remembering the last time they attempted that particular behavior. 

“Nas...”Agron croaked, sensing the man’s hesitation. Nasir shook his head, dismissing the concern. His hand began to move, twisting along the shaft, earned a few needy grunts from his boyfriend. He smiled up at the man. Agron’s heart nearly stopped as he took in the sight before him. Nasir, grinning wolfishly with cock in hand. It was like something out of a wet dream and it only got better. The man took his free hand to his own fly, pulling and shifting until he’d released himself as well.

Agron swallowed thickly. If they didn’t move along, he’d never actually make it to the fucking. His momentary distraction allowed for Nasir to switch tactics, scraping a finger across his perineum.

"Jesus!” He swore as a jolt of arousal shot up his spine. He took a step back, fishing around his sagging pants for his wallet.

“Agron?” Nasir’s tone has lost most of its heat. He sought out the larger man’s eyes in the dim room. Agron sent him what he hoped was a reassuring grin, but it felt more like grimace.

“Just gimme a...” he panted as his clumsy fingers probed his wallet for the items he was looking for. He used his teeth to rip open the condom wrapper, quickly rolling the Latex over his weeping cock. He palmed the other item and shifted back towards Nasir. “Lay back, kick your shoes off,” he instructed, taking control of the situation. If he didn’t regain some footing, this would all be over far too soon for his liking.

Nasir did as he was told. Agron grabbed at the man’s pants, haphazardly tugging them off and flinging them into a corner. He stepped in between Nasir’s spread legs, looming over the man.

“You’re sure?” he asked. With Nasir’s history of abuse, he wanted to make sure he had explicit consent before continuing.

“Yes, Agron, please,” he whined as their cocks brushed against each other for a brief second. Agron leaned down for a kiss. Nasir arched against him, desperate for contact. Agron chuckled as he straightened, using his teeth again to rip open whatever the other item in his hand was. Within moments, Nasir felt a lubed hand slide against his cock. Were he not thrumming with arousal, he would have praised Agron for his ingenuity, keeping lube in his wallet. He moaned as the hand shifted from his cock to his ass, a finger pressing into him. He rolled his hips into the pressure. His breath caught as the second finger joined the first. It was not unpleasant, but it had been awhile.

“Still ok?” Agron checked as he felt some tension flood the man beneath him.

“Great,” Nasir breathed, his hand searching out his own cock as Agron worked him.

“None of that,” Agron batted his hand away and curling the two fingers inside him for effect. Nasir whimpered. “Soon baby, I promise.” He scissored his fingers and bent to capture Nasir’s groan with a kiss.

“Now, please,” Nasir ground out. Agron obliged, removing his fingers and replacing them with the head of his cock. He knew once he pressed all the way in, it wouldn’t be long. He’d been craving this moment for months.

“It’s going to be quick...” he warned. He hoped the man wouldn’t judge future performances on this one.

“Don’t care, just move,” Nasir demanded, his legs encircling Agron’s hips, forcing the man all the way into his body.

“Jesus fuck, Nasir!” Agron cried as tight heat surrounded him.

“Yes, fuck Nasir.” The smaller man agreed. Agron smirked as he began to piston his hips. With each thrust, Nasir needy moans grew louder. Before long someone would be knocking at the door.

“Shh baby, we don’t...” he faltered as he lifted one of Nasir’s legs for a better angle. “We don’t want an audience.” However he could tell an audience was the furthest thing from the man’s mind. He pressed his body forward, a hand clamping over Nasir’s mouth. Teeth sunk into the tender flesh below his thumb.

Nasir’s small body arched off the desk as if reaching for an orgasm. It was one of the most stunning things Agron had ever seen. He pressed harder and faster, hoping to assist in the chase. His vision began to go dark around the edges. He wanted to scream. To roar with pleasure as his own orgasm ripped through him. Instead his lips found the skin stretched across Nasir’s collar bone, leaving a bruising mark.

Spent but still inside the man who had yet to cum, he shifted back, pressing firmly against his prostate. A beat later, the man went taught against him, spilling sticky cum between them. He gingerly pulled his over sensitive cock out of his boyfriend and removed the condom. He dropped it on to the desk next to the lube and the wrapped and carefully pieced himself back together. He scooped up Nasir’s clothing and returned to the desk where the man was still spread eagle, trying to recover.

“All good, little man?” He smiled down at him.

“All good,” Nasir hummed, pushing up onto his elbows. Agron knew he was out of it because “little man” didn’t even conjure a glare.

“I love you,” Agron mentioned, loving the dopey sated grin it brought to the man’s face.

“Love you too. Thanks for coming,” Nasir grinned again.

“Anytime,” His boyfriend laughed, appreciating the double entendre. He handed Nasir his pants and waited as he redressed.

“Aren’t you just the sex boy-scout. Lube in your wallet?,” Nasir commented as tucked his shirt back in.

“Always be prepared.” Agron shrugged. “But seriously, you’re ok? Not just with...that...but what happened earlier?” He asked after a beat.

With all the excitement, Nasir had nearly forgotten about the shots fired on hospital campus. “Yeah, it was just intense. Why don’t you come over tonight and we can talk about it?” It was more a question than a suggestion.

“Of course, I’ll bring dinner,” Agron accepted. He had other plans for the evening as well. Perhaps a repeat performance of their office dalliance. Except this time he wanted it to be slow and exploratory. Not a quick fuck on a dusty desk, regardless of how good it was. “I better get back, my free period is nearly over.”

“Me too, I have to meet with my staff after lunch.” Nasir stood and wrapped his hands around Agron’s waist. They held each other for a moment. “I’ll see you tonight,” he said finally, rolling onto his toes to give him a quick kiss.

“Tonight,” Agron nodded, releasing the man and stepping out of the dark office.


	2. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note

This is not really a chapter, I am going to be pulling this work from my series. It disrupts my plot lines and the integrity of my story and I am working to rewrite it. The updated version will be coming soon. I will leave this story up as a stand alone but it will no longer be part of the "Road to the Goat Farm" Series. Thank you for reading and all of your feedback!


End file.
